


Take a Picture With Me Dean.

by Kmartenn



Series: Supernatural Ficlets & One shots (Request Open) [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmartenn/pseuds/Kmartenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>all Sam wants is a cute pic with the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Picture With Me Dean.

"Come on Dean! Take a picture with me!" Sam begged from the couch. "Holy shit. Alright. If it makes ya shut your damn cake hole."  
Dean sat down next to Sam. Sam smiled and wrapped his arm around Deans shoulders. Dean rolled his eyes. Looking at Sam with a annoyed glare. Sam puffed out a small chuckle, and pulled Dean closer to him. "Come on. It will be quick." "Better be." Dean mumbled before Sam pressed his lips to Deans. Sam snapped the picture, and set his phone down with out breaking the kiss. They kiss for a little while longer before Dean lets go. "Lets see it then." "I dont know if I want you to...with how much fighting it took for you to take it with me!" Sam said with a laugh. "Dont be a bitch and let me see!" Dean grinned trying to take the phone away from Sam, but kept it just outta reach. "Say please." "Please Sammy..." Sam smiled and handed the phone to Dean.   
The picture turned out perfect. Dean smiled and turned to look at Sam. "We're pretty cute." Sam chuckles and tightens his grip on Deans shoulder, amd pokes his nose. "You're pretty cute." A blush formed on Deans cheeks as he swatted Sams hands away from his face. "Shut up bitch." "Make me jerk!" Dean, always up for a challenged, kissed Sam. The phone dropping out of his hands and on to the floor. But neither of them seemed to mind.


End file.
